The Purpose of Argument
by Asarielle
Summary: Percy is given an assignment... Sunnydale... Apocalypse... find the one who tried.... Just after Season 6. R/R


Purpose of Argument  
By : Havilande Nicollette  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover with Harry Potter.  
Buffy - Just after Season 6  
Harry - Just after Book 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS character's or HP character's. BTVS belongs to the brilliant Joss Whedon. HP belongs completely to J.K.Rowling.   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
The purpose of argument is to change the nature of truth. ~~ Children of Dune  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Weasley? Come in." A voice boomed through the closed door. Slowly, the latch of the door opened and revealed a very proper looking young man. He looked to be in or near his twenties and had very straight clothes. His hair was fiery red and his eyes sparkled with green emeralds.  
  
The young man spoke precise and to the point. "You asked to see me, sir?" He went over to a red leather chair and stood behind it, facing the gray-haired elderly man.  
  
"Yes, please sit." Weasley sat down in the red leather chair. "I have heard reports of small groups of wiccans. Wiccans are reported to be witches and wizards with minimal power. However, the point of interest that compelled me to speak with you was an enormous magickal disturbance. Something, or someone, tried to raise an ancient Satanic temple located on Kingman's Bluff in Sunnydale, California, which is in America."  
  
"One of my assistants that has been monitoring these wiccan cults and demonic histories has reported to me that the followers of a she demon named Proserpexa had once tried to use her form to cover the earth in flames and burn it. Greatfully, they failed. The earthquake swallowed up the followers in 1932. This person, this thing that we know not much of, almost succeeded. I want to know who we owe the honor to for saving this world. I also wish for you hand in a fully detailed report on what you find out. You may take the rest of the day off to pack. That is all."  
  
Percy Weasley stood up and nodded his head in affirmation. "Good day, Mr. Fudge."  
  
He walked briskly to the door and slowly opened the handle. He then proceeded to strut out the door and close it quietly. He strutted down the hallway and opened the door to his left. The door read: PERCY WEASLEY  
  
The room was very neat and tidy. A cherry wood desk sat in the middle of the room with a red leather chair behind it. In fact, most of the room was cherry and red. The bookcase was of cherry wood along with the panel on the window. All of his pens that were on his desk were gold. Nothing silver or green could be found, that was for certain. The room had been built with the money he got from his promotion.  
  
A quick flick of the wrist and a short incantation brought the fire souring into flames. He cast some dust into the fire and stepped in. A few minutes later, after swirling through many different fireplaces and getting a headache, he arrived at his house. Quickly, he stepped out of the fireplace and headed towards the kitchen. He found his mother baking a cake for the family. "Hello, mother."  
  
She turned around at the words. A smile spread across her face and reached her eyes. "Percy, dear, what are you doing home at this hour? I expected you for supper, though I did not intend to make you come home earlier than usual."  
  
Percy grinned, which he did very seldom. "Not to worry mother. Today I got my first real assignment. Mr. Fudge was very gracious and let me come home early to pack."  
  
If possible, Mrs. Weasley grinned wider. "That is wonderful, dear. May I ask where you will be going, or is that private?"  
  
"It is quite all right, mother. I am to head to America....Sunnydale, California to be exact. He told me tales of so-called wiccans, who are much like witches and wizards except not as powerful. Someone, or something, emanated a very powerful mystical energy and tried to raise a Satanic temple. I am to report back to him about who saved the world by stopping this thing, which I am supposing is some kind of demon."  
  
Mrs. Weasley had sat down during the explanation and was now looking very proud of her son. "That is wonderful Percy, dear. Please do be careful when you leave tomorrow."  
  
"I will, mother. When will father get home? I suppose at that time we'll eat?"  
  
"Oh! Your father should be coming home about now. Bill will be staying for a night as well; he just finished an assignment trying to located the Gem of Amarra. At least I think that's what he said. It turns out the gem was destroyed. Bill said that he would love to go back to where he search led him. I think the place was Los Angeles. Ah well. We will wait for Bill and your father, and then we shall eat." She stood up and went back to baking the cake.   
  
About an hour later, the two missing Weasley's entered the kitchen and sat down ready to eat. 


End file.
